Emilia Granger Vs Lucius Malfoy
by desireejones99
Summary: A little Dental appointment that was inspired by dunuelos Rise of the Dark Lady Hermione. so come along and see how Lucius Malfoy's dental Appointment turns out. As to the Genre Hurt and Comfort , Mostly HURT, no comfort


a little Meeting I came up with after Reading a chapter from

dunuelos Rise of the Dark Lady Hermione

There may be other stories like this, but as there are over 700,000 Harry Potter Fanfics I am very possibly posting a very close to the same thing, but after all it's all based off of JK's Universe that we like to rewrite a little for the fun of it

Lucius Malfoy was in a holding cell gloating that Bella had finished off Sirius Black now the Black Title and Fortune would be his, through Draco. But the things changed, he saw his old elf arrive, "I'll Kill you..." he cried out, moving to attack the elf.

Dobby saw him move and with no fear blasted Malfoy into the wall, answering tersely, "The Great Harry Potter's Mother in-law asked me to bring bad ex-master to her."

The elder Malfoy, hearing the elf, scowled, "Filthy muggles... have no clue who I am." collapsing as he lost the fight to stay conscious."

########

When Lucius came to he could not move. Opening his eyes he saw what looked like an older Granger staring at transparent picture bearing an image of a human skull on them, lit from behind. "Filthy Muggle, let me go! Don't you know who I am? I'll rape you while you watch your husband rape your daughter, and afterwards I'll have him kill her before I have him kill you."

Emilia calmly looked at her patient, "Ah, the patient awakes. Lucius Malfoy, age 42, seemingly healthy, with one very bad looking Tattoo which seems to have affected your mental health and really, you should have visited NHS years ago. Dental care looks to be nil, heavy plaque build up, two Impacted Wisdom teeth, three molars that require root canals, eleven cavities, and Oh, two broken upper front teeth."

'What!' was the only thing that had time to go through Lucius's mind before the clearly mad woman smashed his front teeth with a baton, "Oh sorry, I was wrong. That's three upper and two lower front teeth you'll be needing denture replacements for." She remarked solemnly over Malfoy's screams of pain.

Lucius was incensed, "YOU DARE ATTACK LORD MALFOY! MY MASTER SHALL BURN YOUR HOUSE TO THE GROUND AND MAKE YOU HIS SLAVES!"

Emilia sighed, "Now that's enough of that, you'll be given a chance to spit at the end of your appointment."

Laughing, she checked over the implements on her tray making certain she hadn't forgotten anything, "Now Mr. Malfoy, if you had not ignored your dental health for so long it wouldn't be this bad. I just need to put the brace in to hold your mouth open. We wouldn't want more damage occurring to your teeth now, would we?"

As the Jaw spreader pushed his mouth open he screamed in pain. "Now just a few more turns and we can start." Malfoy screamed as his jaw popped, "Oopsie, just a little to wide. Well, we can fix that later. Now just a few shots of Novocaine to deaden the pain"

As the Novocaine was shot into his gums it burned. It burned badly. It felt even worse than the Cruciatas his Master had put him under previously, "ITH BURNTH, ITH BURNTH, AHHHHHH." he passed out from the pain.

########

Lucius groggily awoke, "Ah, good to see you have come back. Who would known that Novocaine would have such an effect on Magicals? Oh, we did! You see, we unwittingly used it on our daughter and because it was not considered important to tell us about our Magical Child before we... You know, you screamed more than she did. I'll enjoy administrating you more too, Bastard."

Lucius screamed "LET ME GO YOU DIRTY MUGGLE SLUT.", It was only through years of practice that Emilia was able to understand his words, to any one else hearing his scream, it would have sounded ETMEOUDIRTYUGGETHUT.

Doctor Granger smiled, "Mr Malfoy that's no way to talk to your Dentist. Well lets get that impacted wisdom tooth on the upper right side."

She pushed the tool in and grabbed the offending tooth, Malfoy screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH!" feeling indescribable pain, then darkness as once again he passed out.

Malfoy came awake jerking against the bonds of the chair, "Ah Mr. Malfoy good your awake again, well we got one of your wisdom teeth, just one more then we can work on the root canal, then the anchors for your new dentures."

Completely shaken Lucius asked "Who...Who Are you?" as fear started to set in.

Emilia smiled again, "Why Mr. Malfoy, you never did check before messing with My Daughter, did you. I am Emilia Jane Granger NE Ravenclaw, Dental Surgeon, Senior member of the BDA, operative of surgical branch of MI-5. But mostly I am a very angry Mother and you should know you don't mess with RAVENCLAW, even squib ones. We hid it from your world and our daughter on the advice of Albus, that manipulative old Bastard Dumbledore. I wish he was my next patient, but Gus won the toss on him." Doctor Granger, pulled on her latex gloves snapping them on, making Malfoy flinch. She then flipped the face shield down as she smiled, it might have seemed out of place the Pageant Winner smile, set below those dark brown pools that seemed to promise the abyss

Lucius shuddered, he was shocked, a Founders name belonging to a muggle, no a squib, 'A FUCKING SQUIB, Almost worse than a Muggle.'

The door opened as Lucius saw the shadow of a large man fall over his vision, he scowled out, barely intelligible, "What don't have the nerve, can't do it yourself you weak useless squib slut."

Being a dentist, Antigonus Granger easily understood what was said. Still he closed the door softer than most would expect, "Emi, All the other patients have been seen today, how much overtime are you wasting on this bit of scum."

Of course Lucius could not ignore the slight, "MUGGLE FILTH HOW DARE AHHHHHHHHH." Emilia Granger twisted the adjustment on the jaw clamp.

Doctor Granger sighed, "Mister Malformed, um Malfoy, I think we need to wash your mouth out." She dumped a cup light blue fluid into his mouth, "Now swish and spit." The wash was mixed special with one percent Novocaine added.

Turning to her husband she quipped, "Oh Gus, just a few more hours, though it depends on how cooperative Mr Malfoy is." walking over to him, she had to lean up on her tip toes to kiss him softly.

Malfoy, in pain, interrupted the kiss, "IT BURNS, CAN'T SPIT." To the untrained ear, UH UH UH UH UHHHH

A perturbed Emilia turned around and adjusted the seat upward and maneuvered the spit bowl in front of Malfoy, "Bloody whinging useless git. All you had to do was swish the mixture around for a bit to clear your mouth and start the sockets healing."

When he was done trying to get the offending fluid out of his mouth she placed the chair back in full recline once more, "Well since your in a hurry to move on, next is the lower left... Oh dear, I am so sorry," she declared as if she was really concerned, "The x-rays are mislabeled. Darn, I was supposed to remove the Upper left Wisdom tooth and the lower right. Ah well, Look I promise not to charge you for the first extraction, as a matter of fact I won't charge you for the extra Novocaine shots." The ever so sweet smile she gave him gave him chills.

Gus was also smiling. His smile wasn't as sweet, but was larger than hers, "Well Emi, seems you have this well in hand and don't forget the interesting effects that Nitrous oxide has on Magicals too," he said, turning to leave before adding, "One last thing, Mister Malfoy, we promise you'll love your smile."

Emilia waved and turned back to Lucius as the door closed, "Well darn it he ruined my surprise, I wasn't going to use Nitrous Oxide till after we got all your wisdom teeth out. Still I'm sure you'll love it."

Beaten but not bowed, Lucius decided to try a different tack, "Lady Ravenclaw, maybe I can help you in bringing forward the acknowledgment of your House." her head tilted as she stared down at the man as it looked like he was attempting some decidedly duplicate strategy as he had changed his pitch and tone try to sound important though that made what he said a little tougher to decipher.

Above him the woman silently continued working, the smile never leaving her face. It was really starting to irritate Malfoy. It was more unnerving than watching Bella torture muggle filth, but still there were times when Bella flinched. Lucius was starting to feel there was nothing that would make this woman flinch. Now she was even whistling.

Noticing the change in Malfoy it was clear he was so close to breaking. She chuckled to herself 'So sad, he may tell me all he knows way too early, but he's still getting the full treatment.' saying aloud, "Well now for a little more Novocaine, and then we'll get the proper wisdom teeth."

########

Lucius had cracked after the root canal with a healthy dose Nitrous Oxide added. It didn't make him laugh, not even putting him under, as it would with others. In Magicals it just made them feel as if they're lungs were burning but left no actual damage. He wished he had died, more than once. The words from Doctor Granger still rang in his ears, "My Daughter went through this at the hands of her Father. We had no idea at the time what was happening, but someone did. Not to worry though, that Mugwump is going to find out how it feels as well. Well work before pleasure. We still have a few more things we need to finish up here before that."

It wasn't long before Lucius helped pinpoint where Voldemort was hiding. His information was soon verified through satellite mapping.

When the Aurors arrived the next morning to take him in for questioning they found him fetal position mumbling something. One Auror leaned down to hear what he said. He stood up with a strange look, It made no sense. "Over and over he said only four words. 'Brush, Floss, Rinse, Repeat.' What's it mean?"

########

The after affects were varied. Most refused to believe that it was a squib family that became the downfall of the Dark Lord. Many believed that Harry Potter was the one to Finish Voldemort and he just wanted to share the fame with his soon to be in-laws. Still finding out that Hermione's Mother was of Ravenclaw lineage, even though she was a squib, made a lot of the naysayers come around. Their dental business flourished as they opened an annex in Diagon Alley. The Goblins were so happy that they set up a pay point in their offices so the could accept payments via vault keys, for free.

########

The Malfoy name was drug though the mud for a while. Due to that his wife left him and went back to being a Black again, but with no family benefits. Near destitute she took Draco and left England. Lucius was put on trial and did his very best to act his normal self. It didn't work well. A guilty git with money seemed to mean something to those he'd dealt with before, but a guilty git with no money. He didn't have a chance, of course the promise that if he did not tell the truth the Granger's had an appointment already set for him.

The pictures of him taken during the trial were the last taken of him. They showed him angry, upset, happy, sad, his emotions ran the gamut. As a matter of fact one picture taken during this time was the one his son kept with him all times. In it his father was trying to flatter someone, he was sure. Even though he was a bit thinner, and had a few more worry lines around his eyes, his smile was beautiful.

That Evening when the Aurors tossed him through the veil, they noticed his breath was minty fresh.


End file.
